1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new approach to fabricating regularly patterned structures at a nano-scale level, by self assembly of the structures and for methods of making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a new approach to fabricating regularly patterned nano-scale structures, by self assembly of the structures, where a pattern of nano-lines are deposited on a substrate and nano-structures are grown by self assembly in regions between the lines to form regular or patterned nano-scale structures, which are ideally suited for the construction nano-scale materials, nano-scale electronic devices and other nano-scale objects, apparatuses or devices. The invention also relates to methods of making and using same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The description of the prior art can be found in the detailed description of the invention section.
Although many methods and systems have been disclosed in the open and patent literatures, there is still a need in the art for improved fabrication methodologies for preparing regular or patterned nano-scale structures.